Why Us?
by InoLovesShikamaru
Summary: New School,New people, a weird year project. TenTen,Hinata,Sakura,and Ino start going to school in Konoha after being in the Waterfall village. With four annoying guys to live with the girls are about to go insane. The Truth And End is up, so vote an read
1. New School

Ino sat up and stretched,she looked over at the pink bed on her left,then looked at the gray one to her right,and looked at the brown one in front of her._What time is it?...OH CRAP!!! Why didn't anyone wake me up! _Ino flew out of her bed and slipped on a red plaid skirt with a red shirt she then slipped on some black boots,she put her up in a braid and ran downstairs. Downstairs she found Sakura cooking,TenTen setting the table,and Hinata reading a fashion magazine.

"Finally, your awake,"Sakura said then went back to cooking. Sakura wore a pink dress with sandals,her hair in pig tails.

"Really we thought you died or something,"TenTen said then took her seat. She had baggy brown pants on,a white t-shirt with black shoes. Her hair was up in one bun.

"Ugly...cute...who would wear that...want..that,"Hinata said ignoring everyone flipping through her magazine.She wore black jean caprees,with a balck shrit and black shoes.(A/N:She's not going goth don't worry.) Ino looked around confused.

"No one woke me up, and aren't we supposed to leave in like ten minutes for school,"Ino said sitting down at the table.

"No we don't,we leave in forty-five minutes remember new school, we don't go to the Waterfall High School anymore, we go to Leaf High School,"Sakura said being the smart alce she was.

"Hinata come an eat,"TenTen said ripping the magazine out of Hinata's hands. Hinata crossed her arms and groaned, then sat down at the table.The four ate and talked about how cool this was going to be.

_Forty-Five Minutes Later..._

"Let's go!" "I'm coming!" "I call driving!" "It's my sports car so I am!"

The four drove to school, listening to one another talking about how this was going to turn out. Ino turned left into the school parking lot. The four got out of the car and stood there amazed. People everywhere. The girls stepped into the school, they raced to there lockers and put there books inside. It was hard to move about with people crowding the halls.Until people parted out of the way, the four girls squeezed to the front to see five guys walking down the hall. Ino zoned out when she spotted him, a boy with black eyes,brown hair, she figured his name was Shikamaru because people were calling it out. He looked back at her and smiled,he wasn't paying attention and tripped over some books. Ino jumped at the sound alittle. The four other guys helped him up.

"Dude you okay!?"The blonde haired boy asked him.

"Yeah,Naruto,"Shikamaru stood up straight and brushed his pants off. He looked at a blushing blonde haired blued eyed girl. He then followed the other guys down the hall.

"Ino...Ino!"Sakura yelled trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Ino asked not even looking at her, but watching Shikamaru walk away.

"Let's go we're going to be late for class," Hinata said then grabbed her arm and led her down the hall. The girls entered a class room with two people desks. Ino and Hinata sat in one, with sakura and TenTen behind them. Then five guys entered.

"Hey let's get some seats!" the boy with a dog sitting on his head he flew over to seat and sat down. Shikamaru ran then skided to a stop and took the seat next to Kiba. Sasuke and Neji, Ino kinda figured it was there names when their names were called out in the hall, ran to one of the two seated desks and sat down by each other. Naruto slowly walked to the one behind Neji and Sasuke.

"You guys always do that,"Naruto said whinning.

"You snoze you lose,"Kiba said then faced forward. A guy walked in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Good morining class,"the guy said.

"Good morinig Asuma-sensei!"the class yelled except the girls who had no idea what was going on.

"Well I have bad news, I get to chose your spots,"Asuma said. Frowns appeared an faces.

"Okay let's see, Hinata your with dog boy over here," Asuma said pointing at Kiba"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

"TenTen your with Mister 'Think I can Fight'" Asuma said then pointed to Neji. Neji smirked at Asuma.

"Sakura your with Spikey over here," Asuma said showing were Sasuke sat. Sasuke ignored Asuma's cruel word about his hair.

"And last but not least Ino your with Smarty Pants,"Asuma said and had Ino sit by Shikamaru.

"An IQ over two hundered is'nt that smart,"Shikamaru said joking around.

"Okay what I'm about to say is your first assiment of the year, and is 99.9 your grade,"Asuma said smiling. Ino gulped.

"You and the person you sit next to have to act like a married couple for the rest of the year!"Asuma yelled. Neji and TenTen Jumped out of their seats yelling. Hinata went pale, Kiba twicthed, Shikamaru sat up from leaning back, Ino didn't move,but fainted. That cought people's attention.

Ino woke up in the nurse's office.

"Ready to go to gym?" Ino turned to see the nurse. Ino nodded and left the room and headed for the girls locker room she put on her gym clothes and walked into the gym. Sakura,Hinata,and TenTen raced over to her.

"You okay Ino?"TenTen asked.

"Yeah,fine,"Ino said then turned to see the guys playing basketball.

"Naruto!I'm open!"Neji yelled.Naruto turned fast and threw the ball at Neji. Neji then threw to the middle of the court where Sasuke was. Sasuke grbbed the ball and dribbled down court he jumped up to slam dunk it, but was blocked by the other team. The ball fell towards the ground,but right before it hit Shikamaru grabbed it and slamed dunked.

"Game,"Shikamaru said as the bell rang.The girls went to the locker room and changed into their clothes,and headed for music class. Guess who else was there, you guessed right the guys. Neji was behind a drumset,Sasuke sat behind a keyboard,Naruto was on a bass guitar,kiba on a acustic guitar,and Shikamaru was on an electric guitar.

"Girls! Let's get you set up with something,"said a lady with black hair and red eyes.

"Hey! Kurenai maybe this little cutie can be next to me,"Kiba said putting a hand under Hinata's chin and pushing her chin up to make Hinata look at him.

"I may be married to you for our little 'project' but im not yours in real life,"Hinata said then turned on her heels towards Kurenai.The other guys chuckled under their breath.Kiba turned his head towards them and glared. The guys cleared their throats and went back to checking their insturments.

"Can you girls sing?" Kurenai asked.The girls nodded.

"Okay,let's here it,"Kurenai said. Hinata sang 'Eveytime we Touch', Sakura sang'Bad Boy', TenTen sang"My Humps', Ino sang' A Moment like This'.

"Okay, Hinata,TenTen, and Hinata are backround singers, and Ino your the lead singer,"Kurenai said then showed them where to stand.Poor Hinata she has to stand by Kiba. The group sang abunch of songs then the bell rang. School was over.For now.


	2. No Way!

"Hurry up we need to pick the guys up!" "Yeah!Yeah!" "Can I drive now?" "No!"

The girls hurried into the car, Ino turned the car on headed down the street towards Neji's house. They pulled up to a light brown house.

"TenTen you get him he's your husbaned,"Sakura said. TenTen smirked then got out of the car and went up to the door and rang the doorbell.The door opened and there stood Neji.Neji leaned his elbow on the side of the door.

"Hey there honey,"Neji said. tenTen rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Just get in the car,"TenTen ordered.Neji headed for the car and threw this bag in the trunk then sat next to TenTen in the back.

"Next stop,Sasuke,"Ino did a U turn towards Sasuke's house. Sakura ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. A second later Sasuke appeared at the door.

"Can we leave now?"Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and helped Sasuke's bag in the trunk the sat down next to him in the back with Neji and TenTen.(A/N:Theres three row of seats counting the passenger and driver seat.)Ino went straight to Kiba's house. Hinata rang the doorbell and Kiba came to the door with a 'do you think I'm hott look?'.

"Hey babe come to get a kiss from your handsome prince charming?"Kiba asked then leaned into kiss her. Hinata put a hand up blocking Kiba's kiss.

"Just get in the car,"Hinata said storming off to the car. Kiba stared for a second then a smile appeared on his face.

"She want's me,"Kiba said then followed Hinata to the car. The two sat way in the back. Ino smiled and looker at her mirror to see Neji and tenTen talking and Sasuke and Sakura each reading a book And Kiba and Hinata, Kiba had his arm around Hinata, Hinata groaned.

"Okay! let's go get Shikamaru,"Ino said then headed further down the street. They pulled up to a green house. Ino got out of the car and went up to the door Ino looked bqack at the car then rang the doorbell. A minute later Shikamaru appeared at the door.

"Ready to go?" Ino asked with a fake smile. Shikamaru looked at her confused then remembered the project.

"Oh! I forgot I gotta pack wanna come in and wait?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Sure,"Ino said then stepped forward then looked back at the car to see her friends giggling. They stopped when they noticed Ino was looking at them.Ino then stepped into the house, Shikamaru closed the door behind them.

"What do you think there doing?"Sakura asked staring at the door. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe there makingout,?"Kiba said. Evryone turned to face him,"What?" Hinata shook her head.

"There probaly getting Shikamaru's luggage," Neji said. Then the door opened, Shikamaru and Ino came back to the car. Shikamaru put his bag in the trunk with the other bags.

_The House They'll spend the rest of the year in..._

The eight kids stepped out of the car amazed, this house was huge.

"Let's grab our luggage and get in there and find our rooms!" TenTen yelled. Everyone grabbed their bags and ran for the door. Ino unlocked the door and people flew into the house running upstairs. TenTen found a room with '_TenTen and Neji'_ written on it. Ino and Shikamaru found a room with their names on the door. Ino opend the door and dropped her bags.

"No way am I going to be able to do this..."


	3. Movies

"No way am I going to be able to do this," Ino said looking at the King Sized bed.

"Craaaap!" Shikamaru said. Then there came a scream from down the halls. Ino looked at Shikamaru with a ' They found out' look. Shikamaru understood. Ino and Shikamaru ran down the hall to see evryone pale.

"Who wants take out?" Ino asked. Everyone looked at her with envy. The eight sat out side in the garden and ate pizza. TenTen and Neji were talking about weapons. Sakura and Sasuke were talking about books. And Kiba nad Hinata I'd rather not say, let's just say Kiba gets annoying when he talks about himself. Ino ate her pizza bored she looked at Shiakamru who was sleeping, Ino whacked him waking him up. Shikamaru sat up and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Troublesome girl,"Shikamaru said then began to eat his pizza.

"I'm troublesome?" Ino asked raising her voice.

"Oh dear,"Sakura said.

"You think I'm troublesome! You no good dirty little rat!" Ino screammed at him then stormed off.

"What was that all about?"Shikamaru asked looking at the others. Hinata shook her head.

"Ino get's offended by things like that,"Hinata said.

"Yeah you she go talk with her,"Sakura said then sipped some of her grape wine. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head then stoop and went into the house. He heard the door to his room and Ino's slam shut. Shikamaru went up stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ino said from behind the door.

"It's me Shikamaru,"Shikamaru said.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you,"Ino said. Shikamaru was shook his head and turned around to a crossed arm TenTen.

"Alright! I'll try harder!"Shikamaru yelled. TenTen nodded then went back downstairs.

"Ino, come on open up, look I'm sorry. I'll be downstairsif you wanna talk,"Shikamaru said then turned to leave when the door opened. He turned around to see Ino. Ino ran over to him then hugged him. Shikamaru froze then hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I just hate being called names like that, that's why I came here,"Ino said hugging Shikamaru. She looked up at his black eyes. He looked back down at her blue eyes. The two leaned into kiss each other.

"Guys!Come on we're going to see Ghost Fright The Movie!" Kiba yelled from dowstairs. Ino and Shikamaru froze inches away from the other's face. Ino let go of Shikamaru then ran in her room and grabbed her purple coat. Shikamaru grabbed his green and the two raced downstairs. The kids jumped into the car. Ino drove to the movie theater. Shikamaru was turned his head towards Neji and the two talked about the tryouts tomorrow.

At the movies the girls went to the bathroom right away and the guys found the seats.

_In The Bathroom With the Girls..._

"Why did we come to the movies anyways?"Ino asked leaning on a sink.

"To get your mind off of things,"Sakura replied. Hinata smiled then nodded. TenTen smiled aswell. Ino shook her head and laughed a little.

_In The Theater With The Guys..._

"Neji move down one,"Kiba ordered.

"Why?"Neji asked.

"So my hottie can sit by me,"Kiba said. Sasuke couldn't hold it in, but laugh. Shikamaru smiled holding in laughter.

"Just sit down, Kiba,"Shikamaru said with a smile.

"We're back,"Tenten said coming up from behind the guys.

"Oh we saved you seats,"Neji said having TenTen sit by him. And the movie begins.

_On The Movie..._

A guy was just stabbed,by a ghost,with a knife,and is bleeding to death and his wife is next to him.

"Oh Johnathon,why?" Jeanen asked him.

"Only to protect my one love,"He replied. Then they kissed.

Fin

"Wow,they stayed a wake longer then I thought they would,"Sakura said looking at the four sleeping guys.

"Really,I thought they would have fallen asleep when they first kissed,"Ino said talking about when the couple on the movie first kissed.Hinata wacked Kiba with her purse waking him up. The other girls woke the other guys up.When they arrived home TenTen and Neji went off to bed,Sasuke and Sakura went to the library, Kiba and Hinata went out to the garden to 'talk'. Ino yawned then streched.

"I'm going to bed,see ya in the morning,"Ino said the walked up the spiraling stairs.Shikamru watched as she left,he then walked to the kitchen and took out a coke. He sat down at the table and drink it in the dark he heared Kiba and Hinata come in to go to bed,he then heard the libray door open the close he heared Sasuek and Sakura creep up the stairs to their room. After ten minutes he went up to his room he quietly opened the door. He looked down at the king sized bed to see Ino sleeping peacefully. He smiled then took of his shirt and crawled into bed.He turned on his side so he could look at Ino's calm face.

"Good night,my love,"Shikamaru said then slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Kiss?

Ino opened her eyes and sat up and looked over at the sleeping Shikamaru next to her. She quietly got out of the bed and went to the closet,she took out a dark purple denim skirt and a dark purple shirt, she put on dark purple boots the put her hair in a braid like usual. She went down stairs not making a peep. She went into the kitchen to see Sakura cooking,TenTen setting the table, and Hinata reading a fashion magazine.

"Why does it seem like we didn't even leave our own house?" Ino asked sitting down on a bar stool next to Hinata.

"I don't know,"Sakura replied. She wore a long pink skirt and a long sleeved pink shirt with pink sandals,her hair was down.

"I'll wake Sasuke and Neji," TenTen said heading up the stairs. She wore brown pants with a white tank top and black shoes,hair in a pony.

"I guess I'll wake Kiba,"Hinata sighed then put her magazine down and followed behind TenTen. She wore blue jeans with a dark blue shirt with black shoes her hair the same as usual. Ino shook her head then went up stairs to wake Shikamaru,she opened the door and walked over to the bed were Shikamaru was sleeping. She shook him gently and nothing,_ I don't have time for games,_ Ino thought and slapped Shikamaru. Shikamaru flew out of the bed.

"I'm up!"Shikamaru said. Ino sighed then went back down stairs. Shikamaru put on brown baggy pants and a black net shirt, then put a brown jacket over it,his hair the usual. He walked out the door and down stairs to see everyone at the table eating already.

"Dang you guys get up fast,"Shikamaru said taking his seat next to Ino.

_School..._

Hinata walked down the halls alone seeing tha she was the only one who signed up for Tech ED. out of all her friends.She stopped and looked at the blonde haired boy infront of her.

"Hey Naruto!"Hinata said smiling. Naruto screamed then jumped in the air and fell knocking over a garbage bin. Hinata giggled.Naruto blushed pink.

"Hey Hinata, what you doing out here all by yourself?" Naruto asked standing up and putting garbage bin in place again he brushed off his pants.

"Going to fifth period," Hinata said with a smile.

"So how's the assiment with Kiba going?" Naruto asked putting a hand behind his head blushing.

"Fine I guess, hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Hinata asked not looking at him.

"Sure, ask me anything," Naruto said leaning on a locker.

" Why is it you blush when I'm with Kiba?" Hinata asked Naruto turned beat red.

"Well...I...I...its...just...you...know," Naruto studdered. Hinata smiled at him then kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry I'll always be yous," Hinata said the walked into class. Naruto turned beat red...again. Kiba saw the whole thing around the corner he walked out from around the corner and put a arm around Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto,my buddy, my friend, can I talk with you?"

"Sure Kiba," Naruto said a little weary.

"If you ever kiss Hinata again I swear you will not live to see the next sunrise, got it!?" Kiba said yelling at Naruto. Naruto nodded slowly then ran off down the halls. Kiba smiled the walked into Tech ED. class and saw Hinata and sat down next to her.

After class Kiba walked out with Hinata.

"So baby what do you want to do for free period?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not your baby Kiba, I'm noones baby," Hinata said the started to walk off,but Kiba grabbed her arm bringing her infront of him. The two looked at each other for along time. Then Kiba kissed her on the lips, remarkably Hinata kissed back.

**Okay I know I didnt understand it when I wrote but now i do! XP Yeah!!!!!!!!**

**Oh yeah it'll take me awhile for the next chapter becaus e i have to work on other stories I have on here sorry.**

**InoLovesShikamaru**


	5. Nurse

Ino walked to her locker holding her books close to her. She looked to her left to see three girls talking about something. Ino ran over to her locker and opened the door she threw her books in the locker then grabbed other books, she then shut it.

"Hey Ino," Ino jumped at the voice and dropped her books and paper. Ino looked at the black eyes that stared at her.

"Don''t do that Shikamaru," Ino said as she picked up her stuff from off the floor.

"Well sorrrrrrry,"Shikamaru said.

"What is it you want?" Ino asked annoyed.

" Just wanted to say the nurse to see everyone," Shikamaru said looking at Ino.

"Okay lat's go get everyone," Ino said walking down the hall. Shikamaru walked next to her talking about football.(A/N: Has this ever happened to you were a guy wont shut up about a sport it has happened to me so many time a lost count.)

"Okay the boys are done girls your turn," The nurse said calllig in the girls. The boys walked past them towards the door. Kiba stopped and looked at Hinata.

"You come back and tell me your as healthy as me,k baby?" Kiba said.

"Dude, you ain't healthy," Neji said.

" Nooooo! Man shut-up," Kiba said the looked back at Hinata," ignore them." Kiba turned and followed the guys out the door.

"Okay TenTen, you first," The nurse said. TenTen jumped up on the table they had in the nurse's room. The nurse examined her and smiled.

"Your fine," she said then directed Sakura to sit down. Sakura sat down and was examined.

"Your good," Sakura and TenTen walked out the door leaving Ino and Hinata. Hinata sat on the table and thought, _I'm healthy I dont need a thing._

The nurse shook her head and looked at Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked in a worry tone.

"Well, I dont know how to put this,but you need braces," the nurse said then walked over to Ino. Hinata looked straight ahead and froze,_Braces...,_Hinata let out a scream then fainted.

When she awoke she was laying on the ground under a big oak tree.

"Finally,jeeze don't do that anymore," Kiba said. Hinata looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura cuddled up under a tree reading books,she saw TenTen and Neji sitting on a blanket laughing,then she saw Ino and Shikamaru,Shikamaru leaned on a tree while Ino sat on the ground next to him, he bent down and put an arm on her shoulder trying to cheer her up. Hinata then looked at a smiling Kiba.

"What?"Hinata asked. Kiba laughed then looked at her.

"Nothing," Kiba said then threw some leaves at Hinata,Hinata let out a playful scream and threw some back.

"OK,Ino what did the nurse say?"Shikamaru asked. Ino looked up at him and stared.

"She said that...that...


	6. Game Time

"She said that I..." Ino paused worrying that it was a little to much information to handle.

"Well?" Shikamaru questioned. Ino looked up at him the opened her mouth to speak, and just as she did the bell rang.

"I'm going to be late," Ino said then got up and ran towards the building followed by the other girls.

"Well, what did the nurse tell Ino?" Shikamaru jumped at the sound of Neji's voice.

"The bell rang before she could tell me," Shikamaru said.

"Bummer," The guys turned and looked at Kiba, "what? Can't a guy say bummer?"

"Not in this century," Sasuke said letting out a small chuckle. The guys turned and walked back to the school, ready for another day of brutal football.

The girls put on their cheerleading out fits, Ino looked down at the whit and green outfit, today the played against the Sand Village. Ino was captian of the team,which she was happy about, but she couldnt do flips or any tumbling because of what the nurse said.

"Hey Ino ready to go?" Hinata asked from behind. Ino turned and faced her, "yeah!" Ino replied then ran outside onto the football field. TenTen wasn't a cheerleader she just helped the coach out. Hinata,Sakura,Dasya,Lasya,Rin, and Ino stood in a circle go over the moves.

"Now remember when need to stick our landings, that means Dasya I want you to swicth spots with Rin on the pyramid," Ino gave orders and smiled.

"Now are we ready to kick some sand cheering butts?!" Ino yelled. The girls screammed with joy. Ino put her hand in then Hinata's,Sakura's and the others. The girls threw thier hands up in the air and yelled, "Konoha! Let's kick some butt!!" The girls ran out and started doing a cheer.

------------------------------------------------------------

The guys ran out in their green and white jerseys ready to play. Neji was the runningback, Kiba the offenses, Sasuke the defense, Naruto receiver, and Shikamaru the quarterback. The guys ran out onto the field in postion, ready and determined to win.

"Hut,hut,hike!!" Shikamaru yelled he ran back then threw the ball, and the first play of the game started.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The score was Konoha 14 Guests (Sand) 16. One more touchdown and Konoha wins. Dasya,Lasya, and Sakura filpped backwards and stood putting their arms out straight overlapping the other. Then Rin and Hinata flipped backwards twice and landed on the arms of Dasya,Lasya, and Sakura. Ino smiled then flipped backwards on the ground then jumped up in the air flipped three times then landed on Hinata's and Rin's arms. Ino kicked her leg up and held it in place, making their pyramid complete. Ino felt a sudden jolt, her smile went to a straight face, she began to wobble.

"Ino you ok up there?" Hinata asked from below her. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but instead her eyes closed and she fell beackwars off the top of the pyramid. The girls screamed while there were screams of panic from the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru ran backwards then threw the ball Naruto cought the ball then ran, but was tackled by Kankuro, Sand Village defense. The teams got into there last postion of the game with 15 seconds on the clock, ball on the 15 yrd line. Shikamaru heard screams come from where the cheerleaders where at. He looked over there then saw Ino falling, "Ino!" he yelled out forgetting the ball he ran at full speed at the falling Ino. He dove and cought her in his arms just before she hit the ground, he stood up slowly and walked off, ignoring the annoucer saying, " The Sand Village wins on a count of our own star quarterback, Shikamaru, left the game to save a cheerleader!" Hinata and Sakura nodded at TenTen, the three ran over by Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji.

"We lost the game! Oh come on!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto chill, it's not our fault Shikamaru went and saved Ino," Sasuke said with a groan.

" You guys really Ino could've been in a coma if it wasn't for our man Shikamaru," Neji said standing up for Shikamaru.

"You guys come on let's go see how Ino and Shikamaru are doing," Hinata said from behind them.

"Yeah, we can't stand here all day," Sakura said with a worried tone.


	7. A Lie?

Shikamaru wlaked down the hall,Ino still in his arms, towards the nurse office. He looked down at her face, she looked so calm like nothing was wrong. He knocked on the nurse door, the nurse came rushing to the door.

"Yes, what is it?" the nurse asked then noticed Ino, "quickly put her on the bed." Shikamaru did as he was told then sat down quietly, worrying.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue.

"Oh didn't she tell you?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well your friend Ino is..."

TenTen ran down the hall followed by the others.

"Come on already!!!" TenTen yelled behind her.

"We're trying!"Neji yelled.

"Your football player, you shouldn't be tired already," Hinata said standing next to Kiba.

"I know,but still slow down," Neji begged.

"Fine, but we need to get to Ino," Sakura said then began to run again.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't know sweetie," the nurse replied. Shikamaru shot a glance across the room at Ino. He got up and walked over to her, and looked down at her face, it was beautiful. Shikamaru pushed a piece of Ino's hair off her face. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked. Shikamaru sighed then explained what happened. Ino put her head down and sighed.

"So what do you think of the news?" Ino asked.

"Suprising," Shikamaru replied sitting down next to her, "How'd that happen?"

"Well it all started whe-" Ino was cut off by Hinata's squeal.

"Ino are you ok?!" Hinata yeeled. Ino nodded slowly. TenTen smiled.

"Can we go home I'm hungry?" Sasuke asked from behind everyone.

"Yeah! I'll coke steak and fries and potatoes oh and yams and cooked carrots," Sasuke put a hand over her mouth shuting her up.

"Sounds great now stop talking about and go home and cook it," Sasuke said then took his hand off her mouth. Sakura nodded then started down the hall.

"Let's go everyone" Kiba yelled. Everyone huddled out of the nurse's office and down the hall.

At home Kiba raced to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Hey guys come here quick!!" Kiba yelled everyone ran into the living room, except for Sakur who was cooking away.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba didn't answer he was fixed on watching the TV. Shikamaru watched the TV and listed to the announcer.

_"In other news Konoha High's football game was a no go, their star quaterback stopped playing to save a cheerleader who apparently fainted during the end of the game. So the Sand Village High will be taking the champinship name." The reporter paused,"We are here with the coach of Konoha High. What do you have to say coach?" The camera swicthed into view of the coach," Well I don't know what to say. Im suprised that he did that Shikamaru has always been the star and now he did that, he let his team down and..."_

Kiba turned off the TV before the coach said anymore.

"We're not disappointed in you at all buddy," Sasuke said. Shikamaru didn't reply he put his hands into fist then stormed off down the hall towards the garden, they heard a door slam.

"I'll go talk to him," Neji began. Ino grabbed his arm, "No I will." Ino got up and walked off down the hall towards the door.

Outside Ino closed the door behind her and walked into the lushes garden she couldn't help,but smile at the scene. Then she spotted Shikamaru sitting on one of those swings. she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Ino looked at him. Shikamaru didn't answer.

"Come on Shikamaru I'm happy you saved me,and besides there always next time," Ino said trying to cheer him up.shikamaru flew up and whirled around and faced her.

"You don't get it!! You lied to all of us!! That game was a once in a lifetime thing it's not going to happen again!!!" Shikamaru yelled at Ino. Ino looked down sad.

"Ino look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Shikamaru said then sat down next to her. Ino looked up at him tand smiled then she grabbed her stomach in a instant," OWWW!!!" Ino screamed out. Shikamaru looked ta her then didn't realize what happened till Ino fell to the ground.

"TenTen!Sakura!!Hinata!!!" Shikamaru yelled out. The garden door flew open and there stood the girls they race dover by Ino and looked ta Shikamaru.

"We need to get her to the hospital!"Sakura yelled. Shikamaru scooped Ino up in his arm and ran for the door, "get the car started!!"

"Kiba!!! Start the car now!!!" Hinata yelled as she ran in the house. Kiba ran outside and started the car. Shikamaru put Ino in the car and had Hinata and Kiba come along.


	8. THe Truth And End

Kiba pressed lightly on the gas pedal, he sighed.

"Dude, you gonna be ok?" Kiba asked Shikamaru, Shikamaur looked at him with an uneasy look in his eyes then nodded.

"Shikamaru...what's wrong with Ino?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru didn't answer he was to busy staring out the window his eyes directed to starlite sky.

"Hinata just let him think," Kiba said as he watched the road. Hinata nodded then looked at Ino who's head layed on her lap.

Shikamaru looked up at the moon his eyes glossed with sadness. _Why Ino, Why? Why did I have to get paired with you..._ Shikamaru let his thoughts repeat over and over in his head.

Kiba turned the car into the parking lot of Konoha Medical Hospital. Shikamaru snapped out of his gaze and got out of the car he opened up the door where Hinata sat, Hinata got out letting Shikamaru grab Ino in his arms Bridal Style. She looked as of she were in a deep sleep, he carried her to the doors Kiba pushed open a door letting the two and Hinata in first. Kiba and Hinata walked up to the recpetionist desk.

"Hi we have a problem our friend collapsed and we don't know what's wrong, she won't wake up either," Hinata said.

"Follow me please," The lady stood up ushering with her hands to follow her. They followed right after...Shikamaru quite not even saying thank you. The lady brought them to a room she instructed Shikamaru to lie Ino the bed. He did so then sat on one of the four chairs by the window. Kiba wlked over and sat next to him with Hinata trailing right behind.

Ino opened her eyes slowly as light flowed into her eyes, she blinked a couple of times letting her eyes adjust to the light and the things that were in the room. She looked over at the window to see three people sitting in the chairs. She looked at the one on the end, it was Hinata she sat asleep with her head rested on Kiba's shoulder. KIba had his head back with a 'Monster Truck' magazine that layed over his face. The last person was Shikamaru, his right elbow sat on the chair's arm with his head placed on top of his right hand as well. She smiled slightly then sat up and looked around.

"So your up," Ino jumped at the warm voice of Shikamaru. She turned to face him, he sat up straight.

"Yeah. But why did you guys stay?" Ino asked in a hushed voice. Shikamaru chuckled a little.

"Well, I told these two," he pointed at their friends," but they insited on staying with you...well actually Hinata did Kiba just stayed because of Hinata," Shikamaru said. Ino giggled softly.

"Ino why didn't you tell me the truth in he first place," Shikamaru asked. Ino sighed and thought for a minute.

" I was going to but I didn't know how to tell or how you would react," Ino said in guilt.

"Of course I would have been freaked out for a while, but Ino not matter what's wrong with I will always lo-" Shikamaru was cut off by a man's voice, "Ino why didn't you tell me?" Ino's eyes went wide at the guy's voice...Hinata flew up onto her feet at the man's voice. Kiba sat up slowly taking the magazine off...his head fell back once again and he fell asleep...again.

"What do you want yopu know that your nto to see Ino ever again," Hinata said pointing a finger at the guy. The guy put his hands out and shrugged.

"What why can't I," He asked.

"Don't play stupid, my dad told you to stay away from me,Sai," Ino said not even giving Sai one look.

"So what your old man isn't around," Sai said.

"Go away Sai, I don't want to to talk to you at all," Ino said.

"Why can't I be with you, you know that I am the...dad," Sai said. Shikamaru's eyes flew open, Hinata sighed, Ino began to cry, and that one cought Kiba's attention he shot up,"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?!?!?!?"

"Get away Sai," Ino said. Sai walked up to Ino.

"Oh but sweetie," Sai reached out a hand to touch Ino's shoulder, but it was batted away by Shikamaru's hand.

"She said get away, or do you not speak english?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who are you?" Sai asked.

" You don't need to know who I am, just leave you idiot," Shikamaru answered.

"Really Sai nobody want's you around," Hinata agreed.

"Yeah...what they said," Kiba said, Hinata shook her head at him,"What?"

"Fine but remember I will be back for you my love," Sai said at Ino.

"Just Leave!" She screamed at him with tears rolling down her face. Sai looked at everyone then walked out. Ino began to cry even more. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her she turned around in his arms and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorrry Shikamaru, I'm so sorry," Ino cried out.

"You don't have to be, you don't have to be," Shikamaru answered.

"I love you Shikamaru," Ino said, Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"I love you too," Shikamaru replied holding her close. Hinata smiled at the two. Well Kiba just rolled his eyes, Hinata wacked him on the head and glared at him, he shrugged and had a look of 'What?' on his face.

_10 Months Later_

"Okay well since school is over with and now I can do this, Sakura will you marry me?" Sasuke asked getting sown on his knee he held out a Cherry Blossomed coloered diamond ring. She squealed out a yes. Ino smiled at Sakura and congradulated her, TenTen walked over to ino and placed a hand on Ino's stomach, Ino moved TenTen's ahnd towards the middle of her stomach.

"It kicked," TenTen said. Shikamaru came up behind Ino and hugged her from behind.

"And the good part is that it's not Sai's kid in there anymore," Naruto said.

"That aboration was probaly my best bet," Ino said. The girls nodded. Kiba looked around confused.

"Then who's kid is in there?" Kiba asked pointing at Ino's stomach.

"Well Kiba, I don't know who do you think it is?" Neji asked. Kiba looked at Ino then at Shikamaru who had his hand around Ino's waist.

"Ummm...Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Good boy Kiba you got it right,"Sakura said holding Sasuke's hand.

"Does the good boy want a treat?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah...wait a second...I'm not a DOG!!" Kiba yelled.

"Sure do act like one," Hinata said. Everyone laughed. Ino stopped and looked at Shikamaru he stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Shikamaru it's here," Ino said.

"Oh no," Shiakamaru said.

"Time to go everyone, everyone in the car," Kiba yelled. Everyone jumped into the car, they rushed to the Hospital.

"It's going to be ok Ino we're here," Sakura said.

"Mr. Nara?" A nusre walked into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

"Someone wants to see their daddy, bring your friends with you," the nusre said.

"Come on guys," The four other guys shot up and followed after a proud Shikamaru. He walked into the room and pushed past the girls to get to Ino's side.

"Ino..."Shikamaru spoke softly. Ino looked up at him.

'Say hi to your son Shikamaru," Ino saidgently putting the infant in Shikmaru's arms.

"Hi there little guy, I'm your daddy," Shikamaru said smiling.

"So what's his name?" Sakura asked.

"His name will be..." Ino paused then looked at Shikamaru, "Sota."

"What a beautiful name," Hinata said.

"That's so wonderful," Kiba sniffed. Everyone stared at him,"What I love happy endings."

"Yeah I do too Kiba, I do too," Shikamaru said looking at his son in his amrs.

_Fin_

**ILS:Sniffle Sniffle Don't you just love happy endings? I know I do...anyways thats not the end of it there will be a sequal called Why Him?**

**ILS:And now I need a vote on who will Hinata marry, So A.Kiba B.Naruto C.Neither there both bafoons. SO put your answer in a review.**

**MirokusFirstLove: I loved it...now if only I wrote it maybe there would b-BANG!!!! OW!!**

**ILS:Thats what you get for saying it, but now remeber vote.**

**MFS: Yeah...Oh I pick B.!!**

**ILS:You can't vote.**

**BOTH: VOTE!!!!**


	9. Author Note! Very Important!

**Why Hello! InoLovesShikamaru Here and well…I'm worried…I mean the sequel for this story is already started…and I have no reviews…either is sucks or you guys don't know…I already have two chaps. Up the next chapter is the one where Hinata has to choose who to marry! So please! Read it! It is called Why Him?...so yeah instead of Why Us…it's Why Him? So please read it and review…and I'm still looking for help on some of the chapters…if you have any ideas please do tell! I mean we still have to get Kiba to say "She wants me" again…that's his thing! So please read!**

**Thank you all for the reviews…your pushed me to keep writing!**

**InoLovesShikamaru**


End file.
